Loving Hatred
by Books.Fluff.and other stuff
Summary: I am Lulu, I am going into my seventh year at Hogwarts as The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team (yes, yes I know amazing) and I might just kill my nemesis James Sirius Potter. My best friend is probably my fat, blind cat, Grump, and I am the dissapointment of the family. DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY DISSAPOINTING (AWESOME REALLY) SELF THAT IS ME.


**_ ITS RAINING_**

Its raining...in August. How splendid.

"How can it be raining?" my brother, adam asks.

"Well its called weather, you see" I reply.

"Oh haha, very funny, but seriously its my best friends _Wedding day _and its _raining _on his _Wedding day_" He says, his best friend being the ine and only Teddy Lupin, they have been best friends since before they even went to Hogwarts, they have pulled pranks together, and they NEVER leave eachothers side...maybe I am exaggerating, but still, they are practically brothers.

"Well I am going to go change while you find a way to somehow change the weather" I say sarcastically. I go upstairs and into my bedroom. Its Green, my favorite color, also one of my house colors. If you haven't guessed already I am in Slytherin. Surprise surprise. Well I guess you don't know much about me and my family so let me tell you. My Mum and Dad are Aurora and Alexander Gallegher, my father is an Auror and my mother is a Healer, they are known for they're Bravery, and Humbleness, both sorted into Gryffindor. My brother plays quidditch profesionally for Puddlemere United, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Surprised? No? me neither. So what went wrong with me? Did my parents leave St. Mungos with the wrong baby? I wouldn't be surprised. They were stunned when I was sorted into Slytherin, but they weren't mad, too nice to say anything about it. My brother was of course always the favorte, always the one to get the most presents because he was...perfect, there is no other way to describe him. He is chivalrious, brave, charismatic, outgoing, amazing at quidditch, got all O's in Hogwarts, head boy so why wouldn't he be the favorite? Exactly. I am quite the opposite, I am a Slytherin first off, I am mean, I will do whatever it takes to be the best (ambitious), I don't care about other people ( especially there feelings), I don't like people, I am a coward. The only thing(s) I am good at is quidditch ( I am captain of the Slytherin qudditch team), potions, DADA, and astronomy. I want to be an Auror when I finish school. I don't trust people easily. And thats about it, I am not very interesting as you can and my family is Extremely rich.

I walk over to my bed and sit on the silky dark green sheets. I get up and walk to my window and open it so that I can hear the rain (in case you were wondering I am in love with the rain) the smell of wet pavement and rain fill my nose. I go to my closet and pick out a Light pink/cream colored dress that ends at the top of my knees, and white high heels.. I change and check the time, its exactly 12:00 pm and the wedding starts at 2:00. I go to my bathroom and look in the mirror. I have wavy light brown hair that falls past my shoulder blades, I have grey eyes with a little bit of brown, and light tan skin, I stand at about 5'8. I put my thick hair into a braid. I hear my bedroom door open and walk back into my bedroom to see my mother in a formal dress.

"Do I really have to go? I don't even like the Wotters." I complain.

"Yes! Of course you have to go! Teddy is practically our brother, you grew up with hum here all the time! and stop complaining! You will respect everyone and you will be a proper lady am I understood?" Well _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"And why do you have your window down?! Its Raing!" She walks to the window and shuts it.

"We are leaving soon so that we can help them set up or help them with anything they need." She says, then leaves. I don't say much when I am home.

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

When we get to the burrow it stops raining. Bloody fantastic (note the sarcasm). I try to avoid a certain...toerag, the one, the only, James Sirius Potter, and completely fail (well isn't today just my lucky day). I go to the kitchen and grab an apple.

"Hey, so guess who is Captain of the Gryffindor team?" a voice pops up...a really annoying voice, the one that I have been trying to avoid.

_Fuck _

_No_

_Why?_

"Oh gee I might need to think about it for a while." I snarl.

"Take your time, you might need it because lets face it love, you are not very intelligent." He says.

Screw it. I chuck my apple at him, and of course he cathes it and smirks.

"Calm down love, you might hurt yourself." He says.

"Why do you have to be so bloody annoying and cocky all the time!" I yell.

"Oh I am annoying?! Have you ever heard yourself before!" He yells back.

"If I wasn't at a wedding right I would punch you so hard!" I say.

"Who's stopping you!" Is he asking to get beat up?

I throw a punch at him and he catches my fist and pushes me against the wall.

"You Bitch!" He yells.

"You asked for it!" I yell.

"I didn't think you would actually punch me!" he says, awww he actually sounds surprised how touching (not).

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW!" A voice booms. The voice belongs to Grandma Weasley. I look at Potter and realize that we had gotten closer and I was mid-punch when Grandma Wealsey came in.

She grabs both of us by the ears and draags us into a room upstairs.

"Both of you explain yourselves NOW!" Wow talk about moody.

I don't say anything.

"I am sorry Grandma, we got carried away, but she started it!" Potter tries to explain

Leave it to Potter to mess things up, and blame you...for everything.

"Really Potter, way to be brave!" I yell at him.

"Well you did start it!" He yells.

"You bloody asked for it, git!" and we have another go at eachother (the one where you fight, not the...uh other one...)

Molly tears us apart (quite literally)...for the second time that day, wow I am on a roll.

"STOP IT JAMES, you better start acting like a proper seventeen year old right now-"She starts, but I interrupt.

"Like thats going to happen" I snort.

"And you-" She starts, pointing a finger at me.

"-you will NOT disrespect me nor my grandson and anyone else at this wedding! You need to learn a little bit about respect and start acting like a mature young lady! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" holy shit this woman is probably the scariest woman who ever lived.

"Yes ma'am" I say in a small, shameful voice.

"Good then, I am leaving and when I come back you to will be respectful towards eachother do you understand?" She asks, not me, but both of us. I look up at her face and it is red with anger.

"Yes ma'am" Potter says.

Well she isn't very smart if she thinks that keeping us locked in a room is gonna fix this.

She stares at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

She leaves us. We don't talk for what feels like ten years, but then he just had to ruin the silence with his stupid voice.

"Well I am leaving-" He says walking to the door which is most likely locked.

His dissapointed face confirms my suspicions.

"Idiot." I say.

"You know I am not really in the mood Lulu." He said my name, why did he say my name? he knows that we strictly say eachothers last names, never the first name!

"I just dissapointed my Grandmother, on my god brother Wedding day and I probably dissapointed everyone else" He says.

"How tragic." I say sarcastically.

"Well your used to people being dissapointed in you!" He exclaims.

"Excuse me?" Thats it, my stomach now feels like a pit of fire rising to my throat.

"You heard me" He says, staying calm, clearly caught up in his own mind.

"You prat!" I screech.

"Stop I really don't want to do this okay?"He tries.

"No I will not stop just because your family is a little dissapointed in you big whoop who cares?!" I yell

"I do! I care about what my family thinks of me unlike you." . .

"And people wonder why we hate eachother" I say calming my anger.

_Silence._

_Nothing._

We just sit there until Molly Weasley comes back.

"James your dad and Teddy want to talk to you, and by the way we heard everything." Good maybe they wil blame him this time.

"Anf Lulu your mother would like to speak to you." As she leaves my mom walks in.

She stands there, arms crossed, the face that says I-am-so-dissapointed-in-you-you-have-no-idea.

"So we come here, then you just decide that it is ok to fight James? that it is ok to insult him while his family is just outside? You are making our family look bad." She says.

"So thats it, all you care about is our reputation? really?" I ask her.

"Look your father is on a mission and when he comes back he comes back he probably doesn't want to hear that his daughter got into a fight with the Potters eldest son." She answers.

"Oh please you know that when dad comes back he just stays for a few days then goes on another mission and I honestly don't blame him for taking those missions." I say

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks.

"I am just saying that if I was married to you and had a daughter like me, I would stay away as much as possible" I answer.

"You know thats not why he goes on missions its his job-" I interrupt her.

"-oh wait, its because he wants a mighty reputation and good publicity, _thats _why." I say.

she sighs, a sign of defeat.

" I don't want to fight with you anymore, lu" she says, using my nickname.

"Why can't we be happy like we used to when you were little?" She asks, not talking to me, more herself.

"I don't know" I say under my breath.

"Can you just please be respectful and lovely? Even if it is an act?" She pleads. I feel like such a dissapointment right now, its unbearable.

"Yeah okay." I say. She pulls me into a hug and plays with my braid.

"I love you" She says.

"I love you to" I say. I know I don't show it, but I do love my family and I would do anything for them.

"Its hot in here, lets go outside, the wedding is about to start" She suggests. Oh would you look at that, its sunny outside, and yeah its hot.

"okay." I say and follow her outside. When I pass a room down the hall, I hear yelling, probably Potters parents and Teddy giving him hell (good, he deserves it). I walk outside and see Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. I walk over to them and sit next to Al, he and I are very similar, he is a Slytherin from a family of Gryffindors and knows what it feels like to be dissapointed in. I am guessing. I ook around and see all the decorations, pink, a lot of pink, there are tables and lights hanging from trees, there are also candles floating above the tables and jugs of water filling glasses on there own (do to magic of course) and it all looks magnificently beautiful.

"Hey Captain" Al says, talking to me smirking.

I laugh.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"I didn't" He laughs too.

See Al and I have a Brother-Sister relationship, we are very close because we are very alike.

"So I heard that you got into a fight with my prat brother" He says.

"Yeah I did." I sigh.

"Sorry about him, you know how he is."

"Yeah." I say.

"So Teddy and Vitcoire, huh?" I say.

"yeah, I think everyone saw it coming though, they were always very...close." He explains.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and trun around and notice electric blue hair. Teddy.

"Can I talk to you?" Its not neccessarily a question, more of a demand. I follow him into the burrow.

"I am sorry about James, he can be a right arse sometimes and he isn't usually like that, just around you he gets especially pratty, but that does not excuse your attitude towards my family, and your." He says quite strictly. Oh, great, I was just so eager for another lecture (well hello sarcasm, its been a while)

"Yeah I know" I say looking Teddy in the eye, challenging his strictfulness.

"Just be civil to eachother for my Wedding please, thats all I am asking." I never really liked Teddy anyway.

"Sure." I say.

"Welll the Weddding is starting. I should go, Are you gonna wish me good luck?" He says, trying to be funny anf smiling.

"Break a leg." (literally) I say giving him a thumbs up and a smile.

He leaves and I wait, not really sure why, I guess I don't want to see Potters family giving me disgusted looks because I tried to beat him up and disrespected him.

"I'm sorry" someone says. I turn around and see Potter.

wait.

did he just

_apoligize_

"Took you long enough" I say, he laughs (wow, thats a first)

"Okay I don't think you know how this works, so I said I was sorry right? now you have to apoligize." He says, and it was kinda funny.

"oh no I don't think I could possibly handle that." I say shaking my head, trying to hide my smile.

"Wait are we being...civil?" He asks, still laughing.

I stop laughing, no I can not possibly be civil to.._him_.

"Right, well I am going outside." I walk outside, and sit next to Al, because my brother is the best man.

James sits next to me (wait did I just say James? this need to stop, NOW) and whispers to me

"You still haven't apologized." He says.

"Well, don't hold your breath...actually go ahead and hold your breath, by all means." I whisper.

"Well then, I see how it is, but I will get my apology, you'll see." He says, smirking

Right.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR THE WORLD WHICH HARRY POTTER LIVES IN!**

**Okay, so now that, thats out of the way, Hi, I am Jennifer and I hope this chapter wasn't too long or depressing, sorry if it was! Tell me what you think of this story so far, feedback would be amazing! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-JD**


End file.
